Ben 10 meets The Lion King/Transcript
The Prologue/A cub is born {Open, black screen. Start nature sound effects. Cue Castle screen. Fade to black. Cue lion roar in the background, calling the animals to gather to Pride Rock for the Ceremony. Sunrise on African grassland (lightly treed), in time with opening chant to The Circle of Life} MS Naaaaaants ingoooonyamaaaaa bagithi Baba BS ' Sithi uhhmm ingonyama (Various shots of animals raising their heads at the sunrise: rhinos, antelope, a cheetah, meerkats, storks…) 'MS Naaaaaants ingonyamaaaaaa bagithi Baba BS Sithi uhm ingonyama Ingonyama MS Siyo Nqoba BS Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala 5x Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!) 1 (The Circle of Life ground forms in the BS's and holds its pattern for eight bars. It is a non-chordal BS part. The progressions are in the medium ranges of the strings. Various pans and camera views of African animals, all moving. Coinciding with the FS pickup in the eighth bar, we first view the giraffes, panning to a long shot of all the animals in their procession) FS From the day we arrive on the planet And, blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done (Camera is panning and jumping to elephants, zebras, ants, birds, storks, etc... as well Tino and his friends) FS There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round {When the "The Circle of Life" is mentioned the long- distance pan centers on Pride Rock where all the animals are gathering. Mufasa is on Pride Rock. Long camera arc to Mufasa and Zazu.} FS It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all (Zazu bows to Mufasa, who smiles and nods at him) FS Through despair and hope Through faith and love (Appearance of Rafiki, the mandrill. He passes between ranks of animals, who bow to him; he then climbs Pride Rock to where Mufasa is standing.) FS Till we find our place On the path unwinding {Rafiki and Mufasa embrace.} FS In the Circle The Circle of Life (Decrescendo in BS. FS drops out. Pan Flute takes a simple lead. Mufasa leads Rafiki over to Sarabi, who is holding Simba. As our heroes gasp as a surprise what they saw Simba. Rafiki puts the juice and sand he collects on Simba's brow-- a ceremonial crown. He then picks Simba up and ascends to the point of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi follow. With a crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, Rafiki holds Simba up for the crowd to view.) FS It's The Circle of Life (The crowd starts howling, stamping, etc... ) FS And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love (The clouds part and a sunbeam highlights Rafiki and Simba on Pride Rock.) FS Till we find our place (The crowd bows down, one by one.) FS On the path unwinding (Camera slowly zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the Presentation.) FS In the Circle The Circle of Life (Then, the title Tino's Adventures of The Lion King comes up with a red dude tittle) Meeting Scar/Mufasa's dicussion Edit (An Mouse comes out and starts preening in the light. Begins sniffing. Becomes frightened. Suddenly a large lion paw swoops down and catches him. Cue the Scar theme (dissonant, slow, reed theme). Fade in slowly and up full during speech. Camera switch to Scar holding the squeaking and struggling mouse in his paw. He talks to it while playing with it) * Scar: Life's not fair, is it? You see I -- well, I... shall never be King. {exhale lightly} And you... shall never see the light of another day. {closed-mouth laughter. Starts to place the mouse on his extended tongue} ... Adieu... {quiet laugh} * Zazu: {Interrupting} Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food? * Scar: {Light sigh. The mouse is under his paw.} What do you want? * Zazu: I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way. {bows} ...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning. (The mouse runs away from Scar) * Scar: Oh now look, Zazu; you've made me lose my lunch. * Zazu: Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia. * Scar: Oooh... I quiver with FEAR. (On "FEAR" Scar crouches down and is baring his teeth at Zazu.) * Zazu: concerned Now Scar, don't look at me that way... HELP! (Scar quickly pounces on the bird, catching him in his mouth.) * Mufasa: {Almost immediately and off-camera} Scar! ... * Scar: {Mouth full} Mm-hmm? * Mufasa: Drop him. * Kevin Levin: So that's Scar? * Ben Tennyson: Yes, you can still by the scar on his eye. * Mufasa: Believe me, Tino, he's my brother. Through and through. * Zazu: from Scar's mouth Impeccable timing, your majesty. (Scar spits the bird out, covered with saliva) * Zazu: {Slimed} Eyyccch. * Scar: {Sarcastically overjoyed} Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners. (To Ben and his Team) And what's this? You do didn't tell me you were bringing lunch.